


maybe leek spin can be our always

by famefleshlight



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - It's 2009, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anime Convention, Anime References, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, i had no idea what i was doing but was Dead Set on making this a Thing, oh my god they were roommates, yeehaw time with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famefleshlight/pseuds/famefleshlight
Summary: Wooseok just laughs. “So we’re killing Hyunggu, right?”“Oh, one hundred percent.”or: yuto and wooseok go to an anime convention, it's 2009
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Secret Santa 2019





	maybe leek spin can be our always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skateboardachoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skateboardachoo/gifts).



> for the ever lovely [Ria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonriis)! i'm SO sorry this is so late, but i hope you love it anyway! it's my first time writing for this fandom, so i only hope i did these two best boys justice! thank you for this wonderful prompt that i could NOT stop thinking about

“No, absolutely not.”

“Why not— _oh, come on_! It’s not even a big deal!”

They’re already an hour late to meet their friends, which Yuto voices to his roommate.

“I don’t care,” Wooseok replies back, crossing his arms and planting his feet solidly in front of the bathroom door. To be fair, he probably should care considering that they had been planning on going to this convention for months, but this was a surprise situation he was _not_ prepared for. “You have to change.” 

“Why the fuck do _I_ have to change?” Yuto yells, tightening his tie slightly as an act of defiance. “I dyed my hair for this!”

Wooseok’s mouth hangs open as he stares in disbelief. “ _You_!? _I_ dyed my hair for this! Yours is just blonde, you can be anything, I went _green_ , dude! You should have _known_ I was going as Zoro, who the fuck else would I be?” As he gets more distressed, the opening of his coat becomes disheveled, revealing more of his exposed chest. Yuto tries not to stare.

“I don’t know, man, I thought you might wear a wig or do like a gender-bent Bulma or something,” he lies. As he talks he avoids Wooseok’s eyes, isn’t ready to be found out. He should’ve known he’d end up called out like this, because _of course_ he would. “I just, I don’t know, I didn’t think it’d be a big deal even if you were going as Zoro.”

Surprisingly, Wooseok is the one who looks bashful, biting his lip and looking pointedly at the door frame. “Dude, you know how I feel about ZoSan. I bring it up like, _at least_ six—”

“Six times a week, yeah.” Yuto finishes for him through a sigh. 

“ _Exactly_. I’ve even been working on that AMV of them for like, _months_ , dude.”

Yuto finally looks at him, and all the fight leaves his body. He feels defeated, enough to finally loosen the tie a bit and start looking around their shared room to try and find something else he can change into. “You’re right, sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I can just go as Edward Elric or something, I shouldn’t have let Hyunggu talk me into going as Sanji, it’s so stupid.”

“Wait, why did Hyunggu tell you to go as Sanji?” Wooseok pipes up, looking alarmingly like a frightened animal about to bolt, and, wait, _is he blushing_ …?

“None of your business! Do you have a red jacket or something lying around I could use for a last-minute Edward cosplay? It shouldn’t be that hard—”

Wooseok interrupts him with a hand on his elbow, stopping his movements in a near vice-like grip. “Yuto, please,” and the waver in his voice gives Yuto pause. “I need to know, why did Hyunggu convince you to go as Sanji.”

Yuto gulps. It’s now or never, sink or swim, do or die, there will be no going back to before this moment, this is—

“ _Please_ , you’re freaking me out,” Wooseok is honest to god pleading at this point.

“Oh, _I’m_ freaking _you_ out?” Yuto replies back, thankful for the distraction.

“Yeah, you’re freaking me out! I asked a perfectly reasonable question—”

“I don’t see how it’s reasonable, what Hyunggu and I discuss is none of your business!”

“Not if it involves me!”

Yuto scoffs, but his blush gives him away. “Who said my cosplay choice had anything to do with you?”

“Because Hyunggu talked _me_ into going as Zoro because he said it’d show off my chest and I’d look hot and that I might be able to finally get your attention and you’d finally realize I have a huge crush on you!” Wooseok lets it all out in one breath, surprise written on his face as if he didn’t realize he actually Did That. Yuto can see his adam’s apple bob as he gulps before saying in a near whisper, “So that’s why I need to know why he told you to go as Sanji.”

Yuto feels like laughing, so he does. But he also feels like crying, but he decides to punch Wooseok in the shoulder instead. Panic is written across Wooseok’s face, and he looks like he’s about to pull away and maybe bolt, maybe move to a different country, before Yuto finally feels _relief_. 

Yuto feels like kissing Wooseok, so he does.

It starts as a chaste thing, Wooseok too surprised at first to really kiss back, just Yuto’s lips against his. Then Yuto feels brave for the first time since Wooseok stepped out of the bathroom in his full cosplay, and he slides his hands inside the coat Wooseok has on, finding bare skin as he lets his pinkies rest against the edge of the haramaki clinging to Wooseok’s rib cage. The skin-on-skin contact, as bare and fleeting as it is, seems to be enough to bring Wooseok back to the present, and he finally, _finally_ kisses back, and Yuto regrets every moment he’s spent over the years _not_ making out with his roommate. Wooseok kisses kind of like he does everything, a little chaotic, teeth trying to nip just when Yuto starts to pull away, and with his whole heart in it, his right hand reaching up to pull Yuto closer by the back of his neck as his left splays out across his back, holding on like he never wants to let him go.

When they finally pull back slightly for air, Yuto just rests their foreheads together. “Hyunggu told me to go as Sanji because you were going as Zoro and everyone knows you ship them together and that maybe it might, and I quote, make you ship us together too.”

Wooseok just laughs. “So we’re killing Hyunggu, right?”

“Oh, one hundred percent.” Yuto says while nodding his head quickly before kissing Wooseok’s nose, just because he can. “Can I kiss you some more first though? I’ve been waiting for this for eons.”

  
  
  


“ _There_ you are! Where the hell have you guys been, we’re gonna miss the Caramelldansen flash mob that’s happening in the main hall— _ow_! What was that for?” Hyunggu yelps out, holding his arm where Wooseok had just punched him.

“First of all, we’ve been here for like 45 minutes already, which you would know if you ever used that stupid Sidekick of yours for anything other than MySpace,” Wooseok starts. “We just keep getting stopped by people wanting our picture, and who can blame them, we look _great_ ,”

“Second of all,” Yuto continues before Hyunggu can start to interrupt their momentum. “We were a little late leaving the house because we, um, had some stuff to take care of, which you would know if, once again, you ever used that Sidekick of yours for anything other than MySpace.”

“What things—” he stops himself when his eyes catch sight of a hickey blossoming on Wooseok’s exposed collarbone. “Never mind!” he says just as quickly. “You kids have fun, glad this worked, don’t hate me, I may have betrayed both of you but it was for the greater good! See you!”

Yuto sighs as he watching Hyunggu bolt off, presumably in the direction of the main hall. “He is kind of right, you know.”

“Yeah, but I want to keep this up for at least the rest of the weekend. Just keep him on his toes.”

Yuto lets out a loud laugh. “Oh, absolutely.” He’s looking at Wooseok like he hung the stars in the sky, and he knows he should reel it in a bit, but he can’t help himself. He’s been holding in his feelings for too long at this point to try and hold them back now.

“Excuse me,” a shorter girl interrupts, looking a bit shy. “Sorry to bother you guys, and like, feel free to tell me if this is uncomfortable, but I was wondering if I could get a picture of you two, and I kind of um, y’know, _ship_ ZoSan, so would it be okay—”

“Of course, oh my god!” Wooseok replies, beaming, before placing a sword in his mouth like a rose and proceeding to _dip_ Yuto like a delicate maiden in the middle of the show floor.

Yuto smiles before pressing a kiss to Wooseok’s nose, carefully avoiding the plastic sword coming out of his mouth and he’s pretty sure the girl actually _squeals_ when she snaps the photo. He can hear Ievan Polkka playing in the distance somewhere and can smell body odor coming off the guy walking past them, and realizes there’s no where else he’d rather be in that moment. 


End file.
